Question: $8uv - 6uw - 9u + 1 = 2v - 7$ Solve for $u$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $8uv - 6uw - 9u + {1} = 2v - {7}$ $8uv - 6uw - 9u = 2v - {8}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $u$ in them. $8{u}v - 6{u}w - 9{u} = 2v - 8$ Factor out the $u$ ${u} \cdot \left( 8v - 6w - 9 \right) = 2v - 8$ Isolate the $u$ $u \cdot \left( {8v - 6w - 9} \right) = 2v - 8$ $u = \dfrac{ 2v - 8 }{ {8v - 6w - 9} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $u= \dfrac{-2v + 8}{-8v + 6w + 9}$